


Sweater

by papyruspie



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Cold, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, M/M, Plz I’m lowkey embarrassed by this but it is pretty cute?, Soft Lore is my weakness ok, Soft!Lore, Sweaters, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruspie/pseuds/papyruspie
Summary: He looked kind of cute, sitting there shivering. Not something you ever thought would happen. But... it was.A few minutes later, Lore caved in. “Do you have another sweater?”
Relationships: Lore & Reader, Lore/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha... I can barely believe I wrote this. Enjoy? Lol.

Lore shivered. 

_ That’s new, _ you thought.

“Hey, are you okay?” you ask.

“Uh, probably not,” Lore admitted. “I- I actually feel cold. At least I think that’s what I’m feeling.”

“It is chilly in here,” you nod. “That’s why I’m wearing a sweater, you know.”

“Well, yeah, but androids aren’t supposed to need  _sweaters_!” He complained. “Something’s fucked up with my programming. Surprise, surprise...” 

“We can get someone to check it out then.”

“I really don’t want to. Not right now at least.” Lore shrugged. “I can’t die from being cold, now can I?” 

“Fine, have it your way. But tomorrow morning-“

“Yeah, fine!” Lore said, continuing to shiver. 

He looked kind of cute, sitting there shivering. Not something you ever thought would happen. But... it was. 

A few minutes later, Lore caved in. “Do you have another sweater?” 

“Um, I think so. But just one. I don’t-“

“I’ll take it!” He snapped. 

Lore froze as he realized what he’d done. “I’m... I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay... really.”

“Yeah but.... I guess being cold makes me moody.”

“ _ More  _ moody,” you corrected with a smile.

“Yeah yeah, whatever...” he said with a small grin. 

You locked glances with each other. Lore’s eyes were beautiful. So ethereal. He was so ethereal in general. Just gorgeous. But... now wasn’t a good time to think about that. You were only friends. Right now, Lore needed a sweater. Yeah, think about the sweater. 

“Anyways, I’ll go grab that sweater for you.”

You never even got to tell him that he’d probably hate it...

* * *

“This is the sweater?” Lore stared at the offending article.   
  
It was a grey sweatshirt, which was the only part about it that was alright. From there, it got much, much worse. A huge pink heart shape took up most of the space, with white letters boldly proclaiming “LOVE”.

“I tried to warn you that you wouldn’t like it, Lore. I’m sorry.” 

“Please...” he shivered again. “You don’t have anything else?” 

“I’m really sorry... I didn’t need any others. I always use this one.” you pointed to the cozy sweater you were wearing. 

“But why  _ this_?” 

“It was a good deal, and I thought it’d be good to have a spare. Guess I was right.”

“Guess so...” he grumbled. “I’ll wear it, thanks.”

“No problem,” you replied, handing the sweatshirt over to him.

Lore slipped it on, and... wow. You couldn’t help but laugh. This typically, dark, grumpy man wearing a cutesy sweater? Hilarious.

“Hey, stop it!” Lore glared.

The glare just made you laugh even more.

“I- just- you probably don’t want to look in the mirror,” you wheezed. 

“Well, now I have to,” he groaned, “or I’ll be forever bothered by wondering.” 

You followed Lore over to the mirror. His face went blank as he saw himself. “No,” he whispered. “Oh my god!” 

“You’re warm at least, right?”

“Yes!” He hissed. “But-“ He slid down the wall. “Oh my god.”

“I didn’t think you’d be this shaken up by it...” you said softly, sitting down next to him.

“It just... I’m not...”

“It’s okay,” you whisper.

“I’m not... that’s not me,” he uttered.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not that... sweet and nice, as I’m sure you know. So, why the hell does that damn sweater change things?”

Lore thought the sweater changed how he looked  _ that  _ much? He was definitely rough around the edges, but you knew he cared underneath all that. Maybe he cared  _ too  _ much sometimes. Had hearing other’s opinions on himself, on how he hadn’t changed, affected him so deeply that he couldn’t see himself for who he actually was? 

“Lore... it’s a sweater. You’re still you.”

He laughed bitterly. “Well, that’s a relief. I’m still  _ Lore _ . Who  _ doesn’t _ like him?”

“Listen, I may not have known you earlier in your life, but I’ve heard what you’ve done. And I don’t look at you and see a criminal. You are not your past.”

Lore crossed his arms defensively. “Shut up, you’re too nice to me...” 

“I am the  _ normal amount  _ of nice to you. Don’t believe what others are saying. There’s many cruel people out there. You’ve got support to lean on, I promise. Your family, and your friends.”

“Thanks,” he smiled through teary eyes. 

“Of course,” you said, putting your arm around him. 

After sitting in silence a while, you asked, “Can I tell you something else?”

“Sure,” he nodded.

“You look... really cute in that sweater.”

“I do?!”

“You do.” You chuckled.

“So I’m just an absolute sweetheart in this dumb sweater, huh?”

You plucked up the courage to say - well, to whisper - “You’re always cute to me.”

Lore’s head whipped over to look at you. “What?”

“I’m sure you heard it,” you mutter. “It’s fine.”

“You don’t...” he started, eyes wide, “like me? Like, not just as a friend?”

“Maybe?” You squeak. “But it doesn’t have to change things. It’s totally cool. As long as you’re cool with that?”

“No... uh. It’s not even just the unbelievable fact that somebody  _ likes _ me in that way... but that it’s  _you_. ”

“Me? I’m sorry... I didn’t-“

“Nononono, just hear me out!” Lore paused to take a deep, however unnecessary breath. “I kinda thought the same thing about you. That you’re... cute and stuff.”

You were speechless. 

“Um... hello?” Lore waved.

“Oh. Sorry. I just... wow.”

“Yeah.”

“What now?” You wondered. 

“Well, I’m still a teeny bit cold...” Lore smiled nervously. “Maybe if we huddled together I’d be warmer.”

“Cuddling,” you whisper. 

“That sounds silly, but yes.”

You held Lore even tighter and leaned your head on his shoulder. You stayed like that for a long while. Minutes, hours, you weren’t sure. But it was a marvellous evening either way.

_This is bliss_...  you thought. 

And right next to you, Lore was thinking the exact same thing.


End file.
